The present invention relates generally to money transfer transactions. More specifically, the present invention relates to verifying the identity of persons involved in money transfers.
Many people use the services of money transfer service providers to send funds to other people. Electronic communication and banking networks now allow such transactions to have nearly global reach. Unfortunately, some people use the services of money transfer service providers to transfer money for illegal or unethical purposes. For this and other reasons, it is desirable to provide systems and methods for confirming the identities of persons involved in money transfers. It is also desirable to provide systems and methods that identify money transfer transactions that may be related to one another.